paladintigerfandomcom-20200213-history
RC-1262
RC-1262, also known as Delta-62 or by his informal nickname of Scorch, was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Born in 32 BBY on the watery world of Kamino, Scorch was trained by the Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Walon Vau to become a clone commando in theGrand Army of the Republic. Together with three other commandos, Scorch was a part of the elite special forces unit, Delta Squad, and served as thesquad's demolition and explosives expert. When the Clone Wars broke outbetween the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Scorch took his place in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade under Jedi General Arligan Zey, and served alongside his clone brothers in Delta Squad on a number of battlefields, ranging from thedeserts of Geonosis, the halls of the RAS Prosecutor, and the streets ofCoruscant, to snowy Mygeeto and the the plains of Haurgab. A habitual joker, Scorch was never short of a clever wisecrack, even in the midst of battle, and oftentimes served to lighten the spirits of his squadmates. Following the transformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Scorch and the other members of Delta Squad—minus Sev, who the squad was forced to abandon on Kashyyyk in the final days of the Clone Wars—served in the new Imperial Army, as members of the Imperial Commando Special Unit, a specialized unit within the 501st Legion tasked with hunting down clone deserters, fugitive Jedi Knights and Jedi sympathizers. Biography Early life and training RC-1262 was born in the year 32 BBY, in the cloning facilities of Tipoca City, on the aquatic planet of Kamino. A clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, RC-1262 was created to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic as a clone commando and was placed under the training of the Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar''training sergeant, Walon Vau. RC-1262 earned the nickname of "Scorch" after an accident involving explosive ordnance left both himself and Vau without eyebrows for a period of time. Scorch was assigned to Delta Squad, one of the first commando units established by the Kaminoans, along with, RC-1140, and RC-1207, and under the command of sergeant RC-1138—nicknamed "Fixer", "Sev", and "Boss", respectively. Scorch's talent with explosives soon earned him the position of ''de facto explosives technician within Delta Squad, and his jovial personality led the Kaminoan project coordinator for the Republic's clone army, Taun We, to regard Scorch as the "heart and soul" of the squad. Geonosis The Grand Army would finally see action in 22 BBY, when Jedi Grand Master Yoda took the army to the Outer Rim world of Geonosis to rescue Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Galactic Senator Padmé Amidala.Scorch and the rest of Delta Squad would be sent to Geonosis in a deployment so hastily ordered and carried out that it would leave Delta with no time to say goodbye to their training sergeant, Vau.Delta Squad was tasked withassassinating Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser's chief lieutenant, Sun Fac. The four commandos split up, each boarding a single LAAT/i gunship independently, with the intention of rendezvousing once on the surface of Geonosis.Scorch was the first to meet up with Delta Squad's sergeant, Boss, and the two made their way to the rendezvous together, picking up Fixer along the way and reuniting with Sev, who was already there and waiting. Together, Delta Squad attacked Sun Fac in his command center, although the Geonosian leader would manage to flee and escape. Delta tracked Fac through the Geonosian catacombs, eventually catching up with him in Fac's private hangar as the Geonosian attempted to escape in his starfighter. However, Fac's escape was prevented by the timely actions of Sev, who used thesniping attachment of his DC-17m blaster rifle to shoot down the starfighter, killing Fac.Scorch and the other members of Delta Squad were then tasked by clone advisor CC-01/425 to complete the failed objective of their fellow Republic commando squad, Theta Squad: destroying an underground droid factory. The commandos infiltrated the factory and targeted weak points in the facilities design, together causing enough damage to destroy it. Following the destruction of the droid factory, Delta Squad was given new orders, tasked with the infiltration of a Lucrehulk-class Core Ship. Deployed in a nearby canyon from an LAAT/i gunship piloted by clone pilotDelta 42, Delta Squad made their way to the Core Ship, using a downed gunship's composite-beam turrets to fend off enemy Geonosians along the way. As they continued toward the Core Ship, the squad was called upon to take out an anti-aircraft cannon. Scorch and the other commandos fought through a number of B1 battle droids and their super battle droidcounterparts, before finally destroying the large anti-aircraft emplacement. When the squad finally reached the Core Ship, they were met with resistance from an advanced spider droid, and a ray shield blocking the ship's entrance. The four commandos were able to destroy the spider droid with considerable effort and they then called in air-support to blow through the ray shielded entrance. Once inside, Delta Squad again split up, each of its members sabotaging and destroying various crucial systems; Scorch targeted the Core Ship's coolant intake valve. Scorch and Fixer came under heavy fire from a small number of droidekas, but were aided by the arrival of Sev and Boss. Their primary objective, however, was the capture of vital launch codes housed on the ship's bridge. Once on the bridge, Delta came under heavy fire from numerous battle droids and stationaryautoturrets, but still managed to acquire the codes before retreating down a branching corridor. By this point in time, the squad's efforts to sabotage the Core Ship had come to full fruition, with several primary systems overloading. With no time to make an escape back the way they had come, Delta Squad was extracted via LAAT/i gunship through a hole forcefully blown in the hull of the ship. The Battle of Geonosis would be the first action Scorch and his brothers from Delta Squad would see, but with the Clone Wars breaking out throughout the galaxy between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, it would not be the last. Delta would prove to be one of the lucky minority of Republic commando squads to depart Geonosis intact and with no casualties; 4,982 other commandos perished on Geonosis' red sands. Mission to the Prosecutor One day before the second anniversary of the Battle of Geonosis, three hundred and sixty-seven days into the Clone Wars, Scorch and the rest of Delta Squad were called upon to investigate the Acclamator-class assault ship, Prosecutor. Having recently reappeared in the Chaykin cluster following a two-week-long disappearance while tasked with defending trade routes in the Corellian sector, the''Prosecutor'' was found drifting, without power or communication capability. Delta Squad had spent a substantial amount of time aboard the capital ship during the early portion of the war, even coming to think of it as their "first home". Arriving on scene in the Corbantis system aboard a CR25 troop carrier, Delta Squad was tasked with retrieving flight records from the Prosecutor's four data cores and securing the derelict assault ship; Scorch was charged with acquiring the data from the ship's starboard data core. The four members of Delta Squad disembarked from the CR25 via a jump through the vacuum of space, splitting up and entering the Prosecutor at four different locations. Interference in their comms would quickly cut Sev and the others off from the guidance of CC-01/425, who was again serving as mission advisor to the squad. While searching through the ship, Delta Squad came across few survivors, and several members were set upon by scavenger droids; Scorch was ambushed and incapacitated by the droids. Shortly after, the squad found that the Prosecutor has been attacked by Trandoshanslavers and mercenaries when Sev was captured at the starboard data core. He was beaten and interrogated by the Trandoshans before Boss and Fixer were able to battle their way through heavily armed and armored Trandoshanmercenaries to rescue Sev. Once Sev was free, the still incomplete squad moved to retrieve Scorch from where he was being held in the Prosecutor's detention area. After a brief skirmish in the detention area, Delta Squad was able to locate and revive an incapacitated Scorch, and together make their way to the bridge where they destroyed a Confederacyjamming device and re-established communication with their advisor. A brief scan revealed that a Trandoshan dropship had touched down in one of the Prosecutor's hangar bays. Proceeding to the hangar—after being sidetracked through the detention center by a booby-trapped turbolift—Scorch and the other members of Delta Squad found that a Lucrehulk-class battleship had entered the system and was rapidly approaching the''Prosecutor''. While their advisor called for assistance, Delta Squad was charged with repelling the droid boarding partiesand sealing the assault ship's hangars. By the time Scorch and the others reached the final hangar, it was overrun with droids and the commandos had to resort to commandeering the roof-mounted mass-driver cannon of an AT-TE walker to deal with the droid threat. Following these losses, the Separatist battleship opened fire on the Prosecutor, deciding to cut its losses and destroy the Republic warship before reinforcements could arrive. In an attempt to hold off the battleship, Delta Squad struggled to get the Prosecutor's turbolaser battery array back online amidst a continuing assault from droid forces already onboard. Reinforcements would come in the form of Republic Navy Captain Talbot and the RAS Arrestor, the only Republic force to respond to CC-01/425's calls for assistance. Between the combined strength of the Arrestor''and ''Prosecutor—even as the latter's hull integrity was compromised—the Confederacy droid control ship was destroyed, shutting down the battle droids aboard the Prosecutor, and saving the ship and the lives of Delta Squad. Scorch and his Delta Squad brothers were commended by High Jedi General Mace Windu for their actions aboard the Prosecutor, and the data that they retrieved would help enable the Wookiees to better combat Trandoshan slaving operations in the Kashyyyk system. Combating terrorism Scorch and the rest of Delta Squad departed the Prosecutor aboard a capturedNeimoidian shuttle. Shortly thereafter, they received a Red Zero signal—the GAR code requesting immediate extraction—from their fellow commando unit, Omega Squad. Delta Squad was closest Republic unit to Omega's position aboard a damaged freighter at the intersection of the Corellian and Perlemian Trade Routes in the Kelarea system, and the first on sight to recover both their commando comrades and the trio of prisoners Omega Squad had apprehended. Scorch deployed from the captured shuttle, and cut through the forward viewport of Omega's freighter before attaching a docking tube that allowed his fellow commandos and their terrorist captives to cross-deck to Delta's vessel. Once safely back on board, both Delta and Omega Squad docked aboard the Acclamator-class ship, Fearless, and returned to Coruscant. On Coruscant, Scorch and the other Delta Squad members were recruited by the former Cuy'val Dar sergeant Kal Skiratafor a black ops mission to be conducted on Coruscant itself. In the days and weeks prior, Coruscant had suffered a number of terrorist attacks on GAR facilities, and Skirata had devised a means of covertly striking back at the terrorists culprits. Together with Omega Squad, Delta's former trainer Walon Vau, the Null-class Advanced Recon CommandosOrdo and Mereel, and Jedi Generals Bardan Jusik and Etain Tur-Mukan, Scorch and the rest of Delta Squad began an investigation into the terrorists whereabouts from the seedy Hutt-owned cantina, Qibbu's Hut, in Coruscant's Uscru Entertainment District. Despite a grudge between Delta Squad's Sev and Omega Squad member, Atin, the two squads grew to respect each other. Using Qibbu the Hutt's criminal contacts, the counter-terrorist strike team was able to lure their targets under the pretense of having a supply of high yield thermal plastoid explosive that they were willing to sell. While Skirata acted as the strike team's public face, meeting with members of the terror cell—including its leader, Perrive—Scorch and Sev teamed with Omega Squad's Darman and Fi to mark the terrorists with specially designed tracersusing Skirata's personally owned Verpine sniper rifles. After a meeting between Skirata and the terrorist leader Perrive establishing a time when they would supposedly make the explosives sale, Delta Squad spent an evening enjoying themselves at Qibbu's bar with the other member's of the strike team, at least until the revelry was cut short by a call from Perrive stating they would need to move up their time and change the pre-established location. Fortunately, the new location for the trade was a CoruFresh produce distribution depot in Quadrant F-76 of Galactic City, a location Delta Squad had personally reconnoitered earlier. The squad split up upon arrival, Boss and Scorch stayed together, covering the depot's landing strip while Sev partnering with Ordo, and Fixer with Atin. Once Skirata and Jusik passed the explosives off to the terrorists and cleared the area as planned, the assembled troops struck, shutting off the lights and attacking from every direction, including the roof. Delta Squad neutralized the terrorists who fled into the repulsor truck they had loaded the explosives in, ensuring that there would be no desperate suicidal detonation. A grenade strike nearly wounded Scorch, but Delta's demolitions man escaped only shaken. Once the terrorists were dead, Scorch and the others returned to Qibbu's for a final night, and then attended an evening as guests of the CSF Social Club. But just six days later, Delta Squad was back on assignment, shipped off to Skuumaa and tasked with battlefield preparation consisting of sabotaging strategic targets ahead of the main Republic assault. Mission to Devaron Scorch and the clone commandos of Delta Squad were later dispatched to the planet Devaron in the aftermath of an attack by the Dark Jedi Savage Opress. The squad attempted to locate any survivors of the massacre outside of the Temple of Eedit, but found only corpses. They recovered the bodies of Jedi Master Halsey and his Padawan Knox and returned them to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where they reported their findings to members of the Jedi High Council. Mygeeto Four hundred and seventy days after Geonosis, Delta Squad had been sent to the Outer Rim world of Mygeeto. The squad was tasked with calling in air strikes and sabotaging Mygeetan ground defenses near thecity of Jygat in preparation for Clone Commander Bacara and the Galactic Marines' main assault. Delta completed their assignments as ordered, but instead of exfiltrating as they were supposed to, Scorch and the other commandos instead decided to assist their former training sergeant Vau in his personal mission, one that consisted of robbing Mygeeto's ownDressian Kiolsh Merchant Bank. Scorch broke into the main vault, while Boss and Sev stood nearby and Fixer kept a look out from theirsnowspeeder on the surface. Once inside, Vau refused to allow the squad to assist him any further in the heist, determined not to compromise his trainees' integrity by directly involving them in the actual act of stealing. It was during Vau's raid on the vault's numerous safety deposit boxes that Scorch learned of his former training sergeant's past as a disinherited aristocrat from Irmenu, and that the purpose of the theft was to regain the inheritance his mother and father had denied him. When Vau ordered Delta to leave him and continue on with their assigned mission, however, the squad refused—reminding Vau that he was no longer a sergeant, just a civilian—and instead assisted Vau and his strill, Lord Mirdalan, carry the stolen loot out of the bank. Their exit would become complicated when one of the bank's alarms was triggered, and although Fixer brought the snow speeder closer to the extraction point, Delta and Vau would have to fight their way through an armed patrol of Muuns and battle droids to escape. During the skirmish, Vau fell through a hole in the ice and into one of the countlesscrystal-worm tunnels that ran beneath the frozen surface of Mygeeto; although Delta Squad was determined to retrieve him, Vau forcefully commanded them to leave him and get themselves to safety. Despite severe reservations, Delta Squad did as ordered and exfiltrated from Mygeeto, although each would have some difficulty coming to terms with their perceived abandonment of their former sergeant. However, Boss contacted Kal Skirata and Null Captain Ordo once they were off planet to inform them of Vau's situation; Skirata and Ordo immediately traveled to Mygeeto and managed to extract a hypothermic but still alive Vau from beneath the Mygeetan ice. Sev would still look upon the incident as a personal failure, believing he let his old sergeant down, but Scorch took it upon himself to attempt to cheer up his brother. Hunting Ko Sai Upon their return to Coruscant from Mygeeto, Delta Squad was debriefed by the Director of Special Forces, Jedi General Arligan Zey, at Special Operations Brigade Headquarters. Zey then informed Delta of their newest orders: Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had ordered the capture of the rogue Kaminoan scientist, Kamino's own former Chief Scientist Ko Sai. Considering her capture as near a priority as locating the Confederacy's Supreme Commander, General Grievous—if only to deny her expertise to the Separatists, but primarily so as to have an experienced cloner unassociated with Tipoca under Republic control—Palpatine insisted that Zey put his most qualified squad on the assignment, from which Zey selected Delta Squad for the task. Ko Sai had gone missing during the Battle of Kamino, and was suspected to havedefected to the Confederacy by Kamino's Prime Minister, Lama Su. Despite the length of time between her disappearance and Delta Squad's tasking of her retrieval, Kaminoan intelligence was able to track Ko Sai's movements to the planet Vaynai. Zey insisted that Delta Squad not inform Kal Skirata of their assignment, knowing of the Mandalorian's extreme hate for Kaminoans. Unknown to Delta, Skirata was also already hunting for Ko Sai, but for his own reasons: he wished to use the Kaminoan scientist to find a way to halt the accelerating aging that plagued the Grand Army's millions of clones. Delta Squad followed the Kaminoans' intelligence reports to Vaynai, and then on to Aquaris, and from there to Napdu, the fourth moon of the planet Da Soocha, in Hutt Space. Files acquired from the Nar Hej Shipping Company on Napdu helped Delta to further trace a pattern of movement for Ko Sai, tracking her across the Outer Rim's numerous aquatic worlds toward the Tingel Arm. The squad came under attack from a Crusher-class starfighter while leaving Napdu in one of the Grand Army's TIVvessels. They touched down on Da Soocha's third moon, with the Crusher continuing pursuit; on the ground, Boss used the TIV's laser cannon to blast away one of the''Crusher's wings, and both Scorch and Sev attacked the wrecked starfighter. Though Sev killed the female pilot and her male copilot, Fixer was able to access the ship's computer and determine that the pair were bounty hunters hired by the Kaminoans to track Ko Sai.9 Using the data acquired from the Nar Hej Shipping Company, Delta Squad tracked down the Twi'lek pilot, Leb Chura, on Bogg 4. Deltas interrogated Chura as to Ko Sai's whereabouts with the assistance of General Bardan Jusik: Chura had been moving cloning materials from Arkania to Dorumaa, but the Twi'lek had already relayed this information to Skirata and Vau. In order to keep Skirata and his quest a secret, Jusik influencedChura to recall Mandalorians wearing green armor instead of Skirata and Vau's more recognizable golden and black sets when asked, and upon learning that Chura had delivered the consignment to a location near Dorumaa's Tropix Island Resort, Jusik erased the pilot's memory of both Delta and Skirata's band, along with deleting the records on his datapad; Delta chalked Jusik's odd behavior up to Jedi eccentricities. In spite of this, Delta acquired SCUBA trooper armor and traveled to the resort world of Dorumaa. There, Delta acted as part of a utilities maintenance crew in order to gather surveillance which led them to a collapsed area underneath Tropix's neighboring ActionWorld island. Upon investigating—diving underwater in an experience that Scorch found to be amazing—the squad found the skeletal remains of a dead human that had been chained beneath the water, and the collapsed entrance to the facility that had previously belonged to Ko Sai. Skirata and his crew had arrived first, capturing the Kaminoan scientist, destroying the laboratory, and taking her back to Skirata's home on Mandalore. The squad was tasked with the slow excavation of the area; at one point they were able to insert a small strip-cam through an available opening, finding the armored remains of the Mandalorian bodyguards Ko Sai had hired. Though Delta found no further evidence over the next few weeks of excavation, they remained unyieldingly loyal in covering for General Jusik's absence while the Jedi Knight secretly sneaked away to aid Skirata. Five hundred and forty-eight days into the Clone Wars, the commandos of Delta Squad were called back to Special Operations Brigade on Coruscant where they were met by Kal Skirata. There, Skirata gave Sev a package containing Ko Sai's severed head to deliver to General Zey; the rogue Kaminoan had taken her own life while being held on Mandalore, and was cut into pieces post-mortem. Wearying warfare Seven hundred and thirty-six days after the Battle of Geonosis—on the second anniversary of the start of the Clone Wars—Delta Squad was stationed at Arca Company Barracks on Coruscant awaiting assignment. There, Scorch discreetly spied on a meeting of ''Cuy'val Dar sergeants Kal Skirata and Walon Vau on the barracks parade ground. Though Sev was initially uninterested—preferring to instead discuss Ko Sai and the possible accelerated aging cure Skirata was after for the clones while enjoying some spiced warra nuts—he soon joined Scorch and found the two Mandalorians were engaged in reciting the names of fallen clone commandos in the Mandalorian custom for honoring dead comrades and loved ones. Both Scorch and Sev joined the two sergeants in the commemoration ritual, along with a number of other commandos who joined in as the list of names went on. When they reached the list's end, Skirata took the time to say a few encouraging words to the assembled soldiers, and wished them all to stay safe so that they might be able to see his young grandson grow up. As the crowd dispersed, Scorch kept an eye on his former training sergeant long enough to see Vau and Skirata meeting with fellow former Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar trainers Mij Gilamar and Wad'e Tay'haai for reasons unknown to the clone commando. Several months later, approximately nine hundred and seventy days into the war, Delta Squad found themselves on the Separatist-aligned Mid Rim planet of Haurgab. Originally, while Jedi General Mlaske and the Grand Army's 85th Infantry Brigade were already operating on Haurgab, the only Republic commando presence on the dusty backwater world had been Omega Squad, sent to assassinate a key leader of the pro-Separatist Maujasi. However, as time passed, the Republic began to assign more and more Grand Army forces to Haurgab and Delta Squad, much to their displeasure, soon joined them. Scorch and the other three members of Delta Squad ate with a number of other clone troops in the mess hall of the Republic's base on the outskirts of the Haurgab city of Hadde, during a field visit from Commando GroupZero Five commander, General Etain Tur-Mukan. While Delta was sitting down at a table with their food—and Scorch expressing some of his growing dissatisfaction with his life in the Grand Army—the base was struck by a missile from within the city limits; though numerous troopers were killed and wounded in the attack both from the blast and the resultant shrapnel, Delta Squad had been spared the worst injuries thanks to their hardy Katarn armor—Scorch was thrown backward and the table blown on top of him. The shock of being attacked in a place that had always been perceived as safe and the sight of so many dead and injured clones drove the normally lighthearted Scorch into a rage: together with Omega Squad, General Tur-Mukan, and elements of the 85th and 14th Infantry Brigades, Scorch and Delta Squad struck back hard against the rebel forces. When they had arrived at the house where the missile had originated, Scorch insisted on being part of the assault team for the raid while the rest of Delta stood by as security to deal with any potential attack from another source. Omega Squad's Darman blew open the door with a breaching grenade, and Scorch lobbed another grenade through the blasted-open entrance before following Atin and Corr—Omega Squad's replacement for Fi, following a traumatic brain injury during a mission to Gaftikar—into the house. During the shootout, four rebels were taken captive, while another three were killed. Death would prove not to be enough for Scorch, however: the infuriated commando dragged the rebels' lifeless bodies out into the street where he riddled them with blasterfire before finally spitting on each of the charred corpses. General Tur-Mukan made a point of speaking with Scorch afterward, offering to ease his mind with the Force. Kashyyyk